Tak Peka
by obby5020
Summary: perempuan merah mudah yang tak peka, namun berakhir indah. Haruno Sakura dan Nara Shikamaru.. / "awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi sekarang tidak jadi" / "karena kau.. tidak siap-siap dan menjadikan ajakanku sebagai candaan" ugh..


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

ShikaSaku

Rated T

Warning : Gak jelas, ribet, belibet, typo, rusuh dan lain-lain ..

* * *

"Sakura" mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap seseorang dibelakangnya. Matanya menyipit melihat seorang laki-laki yang berjalan kearahnya dengan mata sayu.

"Shikamaru ? kau melewati jalan ini?. Ini kan bukan jalan dari rumahmu?" rentetan pertanyaan Sakura berikan pada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Shikamaru.

"hanya ingin Saku, sudahlah. Jangan cerewet, mendokusei" Sakura mendengus sebal, menghentakkan kakinya kesal ia berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan Shikamaru yang tersenyum tipis menatap kearahnya kemudian Shikamaru mempercepat langkah kaki untuk berjalan disamping Sakura "kau marah ?"

Sakura bungkam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak menatap gadis itu dari samping "aku ada keperluan disana lalu aku melihatmu dan memanggilmu. Apa belum cukup" bohong, padahal Shikamaru sengaja menunggu Sakura disaping rumah gadis itu. Ya sengaja garis bawahi ya.

"baiklah, seharusnya kau menjelaskan padaku sejak tadi dan tidak mengataiku cerewet. Aku kan hanya penasaran" ujar Sakura pelan. Shikamaru mengacak rambut Sakura gemas "ish, jangan merusak rambutku" marah Sakura seraya merapikan rambutnya dengan jari tangannya. "apa sudah rapi Shika ?"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis itu. Keduanya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya untuk lebih merapikan kembali rambut serta poni miring Sakura yang ia acak-acak tadi. "sudah"

"a-arigatou, meski kau merapikan rambutku. Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu yang selalu memberantakkan rambutku. Ingat itu, dan jangan lakukan lagi okeh"

"ck, aku tidak berjanji Sakura. Itu sudah termasuk dalam hobiku " Shikamaru berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo akibat penuturannnya tadi. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dan jari tangannya mulai menghitung mundur 3..2..1.. terdengarlah suara melengking Sakura yang merutuki kesal dirinya. Ia bahagia selama melihat dan mendegar suara gadis itu.. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Baru masuk gerbang sekolah, terdengar teriakan memanggil nama Shikamaru dari arah belakang mereka. Shikamaru tak perduli, ia masih terus berjalan. "kenapa kau tak berhenti, Temari-san memanggilmu Shika?" Sakura memanggil Shikamaru beberapa langkah didepan dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Hanya Sakura, gadis yang ia bolehkan untuk mengatur dan memperintah dirinya selama itu benar. Tapi kali ini.. sungguh ia sangat malas menanggapi perempuan bernama Temari yang selalu mengusik dirinya. Ck menyebalkan. Ia menurut menghentikan langkahnya bersama Sakura disampingnya dengan wajah malas setengah mengantuk.

"Shikamaru ini bekal untukmu ?" perempuan bersurai pirang dikuncir empat, berdiri disisi lain disamping Shikamaru seraya meyodorkan kotak bekal. Perempuan itu menunduk, wajahnya merona karena malu. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Shikamaru memandang Sakura, meminta pendapat dari gadis itu. Hanya dengan isyarat mata dari Sakura yang menyiratkan agar dirinya harus menerima bekal yang dibuat oleh Temari. Karena Sakura tahu, jika seorang perempuan memberi bekal pada seorang laki-laki yang disukainya paasti perempuan itu bangun lebih bagi dari kesehariannya. Dengan menghela nafas berat Shikamaru menerima bekal itu.

"hn" ucapnya tanpa mengucapkan terimah kasih. Wajah Temari berseri, ia senang bekalnya diterima oleh salah satu laki-laki favorit disekolah ini. laki-laki yang selama ini disukainya dalam diam. "boleh aku pergi" suara baritone Shikamaru kembali mengudara ditelinga Temari, membuat Temari menganggukkan kepalanya secepat mungkin efek karena terlalu senang. Shikamaru pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi setia menjadi penonton, untuk pergi dari sana, menjauh dari bebrapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"dia sangat berani Shika, dia mencintaimu kenapa kau tak peka?" Shikamaru hanya diam, dalam hati ia memberengut mengatakan jika gadis itu sendiri juga tidak pernah peka. Melihat Shikamaru diam Sakura mencebik kesal dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kekelas mereka berdua berhubung mereka satu kelas sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan tanpa menanggapi.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, setelah sesaat pulang dari sekolah. Ia sangat lelah akan pelajaran disekolah tadi, ditambah kejengkelannya bersama kekeras kepalaan Shikamaru yang memaksa dirinya untuk mau diantar pulang oleh laki-laki itu, padahal Sakura sendiri tahu jika laki-laki itu akan beratih basket sepulang sekolah bersama teman-temannya untuk kompetisi akhir pekan antar sekolah apalagi laki-laki itu mengantar dirinya dengan jalan kaki pula. Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk itu. Berkali kali menolak tetapi Shikamaru tetapi keras kepala melebihi keras kepala dirinya sendiri.

Ini terasa aneh, baru kali ini Shikamaru menunjukkan kepeduliaannya pada dirinya bahkan berniat mengantarkannya pulang disaat pemuda itu sibuk. Begitu banyak pemikiran yang merasuki kepala Sakura atas tingkah aneh teman sejak junior high school sampai senior high school memasuki kelas dua akhir sekarang. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir segala pikiran yang masuk kedalam fikirannya. Bangkit dari tidurannya dan berlalu pergi kekamar mandi yang juga berada didalam kamarnya. "Sakura bodoh" gumamnya seraya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan masih memakai jubah mandi dan lilitan handuk dikepalanya. baru akan menuju meja riasnya ia harus menghentikan langkah karena ponselnya berdering. Melihat nama si penelpon dilayar ponselnya membuat dahi Sakura mengernyit dalam hati ia berkata 'tumben' lalu mengangkat ponsel tersebut.

"ada apa? tumben sekali kau menelvonku? Kau masih disekolah bukan?"

"hmm, sudah bertanya nya?"

Sakura mendecak "ck, apa maumu Shika?" orang dipanggilnya Shika terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

"tidak ada, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" mendengarnya Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"kalau tidak ada, kenapa kau menelvonku? tentu saja aku sedang menerima telvonmu baka Shika" geram Sakura, satu lagi sifat aneh Shikamaru hari ini 'menelvon dirinya disaat tak perlu seperti ini'

"hmmm baiklah. Sakura.." Sakura bingung Shikamaru tidak marah setelah dikatainya baka. Apalagi kini memanggilnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

"ya" keadaan terasa canggung, mereka berdua sadar akan itu.

"nanti.. ma-lam kau ada acara?" meski sedikit terbata akhirnya Shikamaru mampu mengucapkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

" emm, tidak"

"kalau begitu, aku jemput kau pukul 7 nanti malam. Kau ikut aku, tak ada penolakkan" perintah tegas Shikamaru melalui setiap kata dari mulutnya secara cepat beruntung Sakura dapat menangkap setiap katanya.

"a-pa kau tak bisa begitu Shika.. " tuut..tut..tuut sambungan terputus. "ck, dasar Shikamaru, kenapa ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya" melempar ponselnya Sakura beranjak dari tepian ranjang yang didudukinya menuju meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ingat sesuatu, Sakura melirik jam dinding dibelakang. Perkataan Shikamaru terngiang 'tak ada penolakan'. "sial, jam 7 kurang 45 menit lagi" Sakura bingung, author pun bingung. Ini bagaimana, Shikamaru terlalu memaksa. Bagaiman kalau ia beneran datang tapi kalau tidak bagaimana.. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat, pintu bel apartement Sakura berbunyi. Sakura yang masih berada dikamar pun gelagapan pasalnya ia belum siap sama sekali. Ia hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa. Celana hotpants dan kaos ketat berlengan seperempat saja. Berlari kecil Sakura membuka pintu apartementnya, mata hijau bulat jernih miliknya terbelalak sesaat setelah melihat seseorang yang berdiri diambang pintu. "kau seriusan?" gumamnya pelan masih dengan wajah shock .

"kau pikir aku bercanda? Apa-apa an pakaianmu itu, kau ingin keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Shikamaru kesal melihat Sakura berpakaian yang eerrr cukup terbuka dan terlalu melekat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"shhh, aku pikir kau bercanda. Kau tau, tingkah lakumu tadi seperti bukan dirimu. Mengajak seorang gadis berjalan bersamamu. Kau bahkan menolak berbagai macam perempuan diluar sana. Dan sekarang kau mengajakku. Aneh bukan" omel pamjang Sakura pada Shikamaru yang ditanggapi hanya dengan memutar bola mata bosan sesekali menguap antara ngantuk dan malas.

Tanpa babibu Shikamaru nyelonong masuk apartement Sakura, membuat sang empunya sedikit terdorong kesamping beruntung tidak jatuh. Lalu pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi disana. Tidak memperdulika Sakura yang kembali menggerutu dan membanting pintu apartementnya cukup keras.

"kenapa kau disini ?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan wajah baik-baik tanpa nada omelan ataupun gerutuan dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Shikamaru disofa panjang.

"awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi sekarang tidak jadi" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Shikamaru yang menatap televisi didepannya."karena kau.. tidak siap-siap dan menjadikan ajakanku sebagai candaan"

Seketika itu Sakura merasa bersalah, "maaf" lirihnya "aku kan tidak tahu, seperti apa yang aku bilang tadi. Itu bukan kebiasaanmu Shika. kau bahkan menolak gadis-gadis diluar sana yang mengajakmu jalan. Bukankah aneh, apalagi dari dulu kau selalu mengerjaiku. Ku pikir saat kau mengajakku jalan kau juga mengerjaiku" Sakura menunduk, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup sebagian rambutnya terjatuh dikedua belah sisi wajah diikuti juga dengan poninya. Shikamaru hanya sebatas melirik enggan untuk menjawab. Lama dalam keheningan dan hanya suara tv yang terdengar membuat Sakura gregetan sendiri.

"ck, sudah ku bilang aku minta maaf padamu kan. Kenapa kau diam Shika? ayolah.. Shika maafkan aku" rengek Sakura seraya mencengkeram erat lengan kanan Shikamaru. Yang membuat sang empunya akhirnya menoleh kemudian menatap dalam mata hijau jernih yang berada cukup dekat dengan dirinya.

"kau tahu, kenapa aku menolak gadis-gadis diluar sana?" Sakura menggeleng "i-tu karena aku mencintaimu Sakura" Shikamaru memalingkan wajahny,a agar rona merah dikedua pipinya tak terlihat oleh Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri diam membeku mencerna ucapan Shikamaru padanya. Tak lama kemudian setelah sadar apa maksud dari pemuda Nara itu, kedua belah pipi chubbynya juga ikut merona "seharusnya kau tahu dari awal, ketika aku mengganggmu. Ketika aku menjahilimu, ketika aku marah. Itu bukan semata-mata aku ingin. Tapi agar kau melihatku Sakura, agar kau mengerti. Tapi sayangnya kau tak peka"

"Shika.."

"se-sebenarnya bukan aku tak peka. A-ku hanya mengelak karena tak yakin padamu. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan.." Shikamaru menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang masih dalam keadaaan menghadapnya dan mencengkeram erat tangannya namun wajahnya tidak lagi melihat kearahnya melainkan memalingkan kesamping. Dan ia tahu rona merah dikedua pipi chubby milik Sakura "perasaanku padamu, aku takut kau tak membalasnya. Jadi aku pura-pura cuek dan biasa saja ketika berhadapa.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya Shikamaru terlebih dulu membuat wajah Sakura menatap dirinya dan mencium bibir Sakura secara lembut penuh kasih sayang untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka berdua..

* * *

huaaa,, maafkan aku, aku tahu cerita ini banyak kurangnya.. aku cmn pengen publish aja.. :) terimah kasih yang udah mau baca..


End file.
